The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to systems and methods for detecting a mental state of a player during play of game of chance on a gaming machine.
Although playing a game of chance is typically fun, the general aspects of risk may make the overall experience both exciting and stressful at the same time. As such, stress related to playing a game of chance can be very common among players. Unfortunately, as stress builds, a player may become depressed, fatigued, anxious, or even aggressive. However, players are routinely unaware that they are affected with stress related to playing a game of chance.
Conventionally, stress detection involves capturing biofeedback data from the player. Such biofeedback data may include detection of a variety of physiological characteristics, such as pulse, skin resistance, respiration rate, vocal characteristics, pupil dilation, and body temperature. However, to capture biofeedback data, systems are required to include, for example, infrared cameras, pupil scanners, body movement sensors, body temperature sensors, blood pressure sensors, pulse sensors, among other stimulus detection sensors. In addition, systems that provide an ability for players to play responsibly require a player to have a player tracking card to link with a player profile, which details particular parameters for the player that can be measured/detected. However, this not only requires a player to utilize a player tracking card, but this requires a player to provide “normal” biometric data to a gaming establishment in order to activate this feature.